Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi:Crossover Note
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi:Crossover Note is a somehow Curious Crossover between the Cartoon Network series Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi with the Disney series Gravity Falls,the Music Program series VOCALOID and the Videogames "Super Mario Bros","Sonic the Hedgehog","NiGHTS into Dreams...","Kirby","Rayman",and "Undertale".It is available both on Steam and Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The Gameplay somehow resembles a bit of the game "HiHi Puffy Amy Yumi:The Genie and The Amp" (in the Battle System and the Possibility to change Between Ami and Yumi),but with the possibility to change between 2D and 3D and also Possibility to change to the certain Universe characters. In the Levels,Ami and Yumi need to get the Master Musical Note geted in the end of the last level by defeating the Main Boss.The levels are sometimes filled with puzzle-like situations (EX:Some sessions where the Player have to find Five musical notes to open a Gate) and sessions that is necessary trade of 2D/3D. Curiously,references to the Unverses are seeable in the Levels Mechanics (EX:In the Sonic Universe-based Levels,Loops that Ami/Yumi need to pass to get Speed). Plot "The musical double "Puffy AmiYumi" where in interest to find new rhythms of Music,and then discovered that a Union of Villains we're trying to conquer everything and a Union of Heroes we're getting ready to stop them.Ami and Yumi solved to join them and,just after they exactly say it to themselves,a Portal to "The Connection World" appeared,and there they meeted they Guiders of Worlds. And now,Ami and Yumi with the Help of they new allies will find they new rhythms and save the Universe!" Selection of Worlds and Levels The Worlds are connected with "The Connection World",that somehow work was a Free-roaming World Selector.After selecting a certain world,the Player enter in a World Map just like Sonic Lost World.The levels are separated by Seven regular ones (being the seventh the Boss) and some Secret stages. Side Missions In the Secret Stages,there have Side Missions in the Middle of the Levels related to one of the Other Characters of this Universe.They can be optional or obrigatory dependent of the Area.The only world that does't have it is "The Darkness Dimension".These levels also don't have a Name. Modes of Gameplay *Story Mode-The Main adventure with the Ability to chage between the Characters. *Multiplayer Story Mode-The Main adventure in Four players. *Trial-The Main adventure but without Story and more focused on "Chaining" (hitting various Enemy's and collecting Items in-chain). *Multiplayer Trial-The same idea of "Multiplayer Story Mode" but with the Trial Mode. Worlds and Levels The Mushroom Kingdom (Mario Universe) ~Regular Levels: *Bouncer Platformers *Koopa Confusion *Shooted to the Sky *Mega Slide *Piranha Plant Maze *The Pipe Puzzle *Browser's Castle Mobius World (Sonic Universe) *The Old Looping *A Jump over Lava *Rocking over Springs *Badnick Trouble *Spin trought the Metal *Pinball Party *Eggman Base The Night Dimension (NiGHTS Universe) *Dream Garden *Splashingly Water *Frozen Dreams *Forest of Magic *Museum under Construction *Skyscaper Belltower *Wizeman Throne The Dreamland (Kirby Universe) *Waddle Dee Camp *Star Road *Crystal Cave *(Coming soon) Glade of Dreams (Rayman Universe) The Underground (Undertale Universe) Vocaloid City (Vocaloid Universe) Gravity Falls,Strangest City of World (Gravity Falls Universe) The Darkness Dimension Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Action Category:Side-scroller Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Steam Games